


Alex Reed and the Winchester Brothers

by Roxanne_Kane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxanne_Kane/pseuds/Roxanne_Kane
Summary: Alex has been introduced in her origin story "Finding Alex" and now she has rejoined the hunter community. This story takes place a year after the first part. Alex has gone back to hunting and the Boys need her help...





	1. Back to Business

Alex panted and wheezed under the strain of the dirt she shoveled out of the grave. She was almost at the coffin. Why were people buried so deep? Probably because of the rotting corpse smell.   
A clank of metal on wood signaled that she had reached the coffin. Alex hurriedly swept the rest of the dirt aside and pulled at the lid. It wouldn’t budge. She ran her fingers across the edges of the lid and found two iron locks. Why would someone lock up a corpse?

Her mind flashed back to her research and she remembered that the lady this belonged to was one Elizabeth Baker, who was drowned because there were suspicions that she might be a witch. The heavenly test was to tie her up and throw her into a lake with weights around her ankles. If she’d rise, she would be a witch. If she didn’t… well, then at least her pure soul could be with God. Obviously, she drowned. Some overly careful priests had probably bolted her coffin shut just in case she actually was a witch.

Alex took a broad stance in the six-foot-deep hole and took a hearty swing with her shovel. The metal crashed against the top of the coffin and left a large crack in the headpiece. In the ray of her flashlight Alex could see the pale bones shimmer through the dirt. She hit the wood again and again, until the entire body lay open beneath the stars. Alex put the shovel away and crammed in her jacket pockets for the salt and the fire accelerator. 

In a moment’s notice, the temperature around her dropped. Alex could see her breath come out in little white mist and ghost bumps spread over her skin.

The huntress scrambled out of the hole and quickly pulled out the salt. She spread plenty of it over the body and then sprayed lighter fluid over it. A high-pitched howl screeched from behind her. Alex whipped around to see the gaping mouth and wide wild eyes of Elizabeth Baker hurtling at her. The ghost collided with her and tossed her down into the grave. She landed hard on her back and got the air knocked out of her lungs. The stench of petroleum and moldy bones rose from beneath her. The huntress rung for breath as she got back on her feet and tried to climb back out. Alex set her hands on the edge of the grave and tried to pull herself up, but icy hands gripped hers. The huntress looked up and saw the ghost staring back at her. The once young woman was wearing a torn and decayed old-fashioned dressing gown and had her hair – or what was left of it – bound back in a tight bun. A choker with a small amulet hung from her thin transparent neck. 

The ghost tore open her mouth and screamed Alex in the face. She ripped the huntress’ hands from the ledge and sent her flying back onto the coffin. 

_Fuck, you’re not getting out of here._

Alex watched the ghost hover back and forth over the grave, glaring at her with her fierce eyes. Smart move, throwing the huntress down to the corpse. She was probably betting that Alex wouldn’t set fire to something she was standing on. Guess again.

Alex whipped out a lighter and flicked the ignition. Without hesitation she threw the lighter into the bone pile. Immediately, flames engulfed the skeleton and the ghost above started shrieking. Alex pressed herself against the earth, balancing her weight on the edges of the fiery coffin. She glimpsed a small puff of flames and smoke above her. That must’ve done it.

Damn, this was such a stupid plan. The flames ate away at the coffin and licked at Alex boots, the wooden frame of the box cracking. Heat engulfed the huntress, making it difficult to breathe. With one big leap, Alex catapulted herself upward and got a good hold of the ledge. She pushed herself up on her elbows and rolled over to safety. The damp grass felt amazing against her neck and face. 

Alex let out a long sigh, sucking in the crisp dawn air. Somehow she could still feel that consuming heat… It was crawling up her arm and burning her skin. She peered down at her jacket sleeve and gasped as small flames spread across her forearm. “Aw, shit!”

She jumped up and tried to kill the fire. She ripped off her jacket and threw it onto the grass, stomping on the flames. The fire went out, but the jacket was ruined. “Well… At least no one saw that”, she mumbled to herself and gathered up the rest of her jacket. Alex waited until the fire died down and filled the grave with the dug-up earth again. She made sure no one saw her leave the graveyard and drove off out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours later Alex pulled up her old busted pick-up truck behind the diner and turned off the engine. She hopped out and stretched herself. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. Almost too nice to go to work. Birds were singing in trees of the nearby forest, 

After checking that she covered up all her tools she headed upstairs to grab a quick shower. She stepped through the door to her apartment and let out a sigh as she saw the post-apocalyptic state of her living room. Clothes everywhere, probably none of them clean. A week-old coffee was sitting on the table and plate next to it with hell knows what that used to be. 

Alex fought off an urge to gag and headed to the bathroom. She got undressed and threw all her clothes into the living room. _Oh, so that’s how that happened_ , she thought as she stepped into the shower. Alex let the warm water run down her back and through her long hair, sweeping away that burnt smell and stinging into the wound on her forearm. That dumb idea of hers had left a burn. Maybe she really was out of practice. Or she needed a partner. 

She quickly cleaned herself and turned off the water. After drying herself off and attending to her burn, she grabbed her dress uniform for the diner. The past year flitted through her head while she did her hair and makeup. After helping out the boys with those vamps, that old familiar satisfaction spread through her body. Hunting was so exhilarating. Liberating. She had forgotten how good it felt to strike down monsters. Alex knew it made the world a little safer with every vampire and werewolf and wendigo she killed, but being a hero wasn’t the addicting part. Alex would never admit it out loud, but hunting… was giving into a dark urge she felt deep down in her gut. It was simply a part of her. A part she never shared with anyone.

So, she decided to go back to hunting. For better or worse. She couldn’t resist that urge any more. Until now it was all working out well. Alex had given Rita a raise and more responsibilities around the diner, leaving her in charge whenever she was away. Things were good. She was able to make actual money in an honest way without having to scam any credit card companies. 

Alex finished her makeup, grabbed her phone and headed downstairs.


	3. Family Life

The diner was packed. Every booth was occupied and even the bar barely had a stool left to spare. Rita was calling orders to Glenn in the kitchen while preparing some ice teas at the bar and Cheryl was running around pouring coffee and water for the waiting guests. Alex came through the kitchen into the dining hall. The clamor of the guests drowned out Rita’s calls to her as she came around the counter. 

“What the hell is going on here?”, Alex called to Rita.

“Hunting season started today!”, she replied and set the drinks on her tray, “Everyone just came back and they’re waiting out the midday heat with some lunch at our place. At least, that’s what most of them told me.”

Alex peered around her diner. Her guests were mostly middle-aged men, a few women, and all of them were dressed in camouflage and hunting gear. Should’ve guessed.   
She looked back into the kitchen and saw Glenn running back and forth all by himself trying to keep up with the orders. “Where’s the kitchen help? Robert?”

“He’s late!”, Rita called back and headed off to serve the drinks. 

Alex just shook her head and looked at the drink orders. She quickly whipped together the remaining ice teas and cokes until Rita came back. 

“Rita, please help out Glenn until Robert gets here, ok?”, Alex requested. “I’ll take out the orders with Cheryl and man the bar.”

Rita nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Alex smiled. She loved this. It was stressful, but so rewarding. Having her own diner had always been a childhood dream of hers and now that everything was running so smoothly, she felt prouder than ever.

As quick as the rush had come, it was gone just as swiftly. Within a few hours the diner had returned to normal: the regular hunters had left, leaving the diner in a pile of chaos and dirty dishes. Everyone helped clean up the kitchen and after, Alex let everyone off on a break while she stayed at the bar cleaning up the rest. Absentmindedly, she wiped down the counter thinking about what she should say, should she call Bobby.

“Alex?”

The huntress looked up to see Rita smiling at her. Her untamed red locks fell out of her ponytail and over her bright blue eyes as she fidgeted under Alex’ gaze.

“What’s up, Rita?”, Alex grinned, “You look like you wanna tell me something.”

Rita beamed back at her, hopping up and down a little. She stretched out her hand to Alex, showing off a beautiful diamond ring. Alex looked at her in surprise. “He finally proposed?” 

“Yeesss!”, Rita squealed with excitement, “Oh my God, Alex! I’m so over the moon! I can’t even…! Ahaha!”

Alex raced around the counter and embraced her friend, picking her up a little. They both laughed and adored the ring. 

“This is amazing, Rita!”, Alex exclaimed, “I’m so happy for you!” Alex looked around the room, seeing the smiling face of her staff. “You know what? Let’s close the diner early today. We’ll make a little engagement party, champagne and cake, the whole nine!”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that”, Rita blushed and turned the ring back and forth on her finger.

“No, I’m serious”, Alex insisted, “You’ve done so much for me lately. I want to give you a little something.”

Rita laughed and smiled. “Ok, let’s do this! But I can’t have anything to drink.”

“Why not?”

She looked down, blushing even more. Rita only gave Alex a look, indicating how obvious the answer should be and pulled up her eyebrows. The huntress looked up and down her employee as if she could somehow spot the reason. Then it hit her.

“No!” Alex took Rita’s hand. “Really?”

“Yes!” Rita squeaked and the smile on her face broadened even more. “We’re starting a family!”

Alex let out a call of joy and hugged Rita again. “Oh my God, Rita! You’re going to be a mom!”

“I know!”

“Ok, now we definitely need to throw a party tonight”, Alex laughed, “I’m gonna go into town and get balloons, some sparkly stuff and something for you to drink, and a cake and wow jeez I don’t even know what I’m saying anymore.” 

Glenn, Robert and Cheryl came up to the two of them. Everyone was laughing and congratulating Rita, asking about when she planned on getting married. Alex smiled at the scene. Everything was just so perfect. Rita was going to bring new life into the world, Robert was finishing school in a few weeks, Glenn and his family had just moved to a great neighborhood and their kids were starting school. Alex felt like a proud big sister, taking care of her family. This really was the life.


	4. Sam calls for help

That evening the diner closed early for their private party. Even though it didn’t make much of a difference. Rita had invited so many guests, the diner was as full as ever. Her friends and fiancé, his friends and parents, Cheryl and her boyfriend, Glenn brought his family and even Robert showed up with a few people. They had hung balloons everywhere and draped the tables in cloth with confetti and flowers.

Upbeat pop music played over a large stereo Glenn had brought along while Alex was filling the champagne glasses. She handed everyone a glass and Rita got some juice, before Alex headed to the middle of the room. With a light ping to her glass she got everyone’s attention.

“I want to thank everybody for showing up on such short notice”, the huntress began with a smile, “We’re celebrating two wonderful occasions tonight and I just wanted to say that I am truly happy for you, Rita and Kyle. You are a wonderful couple and I’m sure you’ll make great parents. I’m thankful that you are a part of my life and if you ever need anything, anything at all, my door is always open. You’re family.” Alex raised her glass to the newly engaged couple. “To Rita and Kyle!”

“Here, here!”, the crowd chanted and raised their glasses. 

Rita walked up to Alex, tears in her eyes, and hugged her, ever so tightly. “Thank you”, she whispered and let go of her. “That means a lot to me, Alex.”

The huntress just nodded and smiled at her. Everyone clapped and laughed. Glenn mentioned something about the cake being served and the crowd turned its attention away.

Alex retreated behind the counter to get some air. Speaking in front of large crowds had never been her strong suit, but she felt she really needed to say what she had just said. It was only the truth. She took a sip of her champagne and leaned against the counter watching her happy family rally around the cake. 

This. This, right here, is life. She thought. Everything is perfect.

A buzzing sound came from her pocket. Alex took out her cellphone and looked at the display. An uneasy feeling swept over her. Something terrible was about to ruin her mood.

She clicked the button and answered her phone. “Reed.”

“Alex?” It was Sam Winchester. “Are you free tonight? I could use your help. It’s urgent.”

Alex looked up at her family chatting and passing around the cake. Smiles and happy faces everywhere. But it seemed muffled to Alex now, as if she were looking at it through a haze. 

“Meet me at the Highway Roadhouse. About twenty miles from my diner”, she answered. “I’ll be there in half an hour.”

“See you then.”

Alex hung up. She rubbed her forehead and let out a long sigh. Leave it to the Winchesters to have terrible timing.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex stepped through the door of a tiny roadhouse. It was about 10 pm, but the roadhouse was almost empty. Some bikers were milling around the pool table, a few lost souls sat at the bar, sipping at their whiskeys and Sam Winchester sitting at a booth, waving at her.

“Hey.” Sam wrapped his arms around Alex and gave her a long hearty hug. “We haven’t seen each other in ages.”

“That’s true”, Alex smiled. She had really missed the boys. Their last case together was almost a year back now. Sam and Dean tried to stay in touch, but it rarely worked.

They ordered two more whiskeys and passed the time with small talk until their drinks arrived. Alex decided to cut to the chase. “So, Sam. This obviously isn’t a social call. What do you need?”

“What? You think I don’t wanna catch up?” Sam smiled at her. His hair had gotten longer and his once cute face now looked rugged and handsome. And obviously he was ridiculusly tall. Has he gotten even taller?

Alex raised an eyebrow at him and took a sip from her drink.

“Alright, you’re right”, Sam admitted, looking kind of guilty. “I actually want to ask you a favor.”

“Shoot.”

“It’s a really big favor. And I’m sorry I’m even asking, but I really need your help.”

Alex considered for a moment. Sam’s foredhead was deeply creased and he had locked his fingers together to keep them from fidgeting. His shoulders were pulled together and he sat upright. Frankly, he seemed nervous. This must be one big favor. 

The huntress nodded.

*

“Wow.” Alex leaned back in her seat, letting out a long sigh. She cradled her glass between her hands, staring at the remains of her drink, processing what she had just heard. 

Dean and Crowley had tracked down Kane who gave Dean the Mark of Kane which he needed to whield the First Blade. Apparently this was all a desparate action in order to kill Abadon, a knight of hell who was threatening to take over the planet and now the mark was eating away at Dean, especially since he had killed with the First Blade. But the worst part was Charlie’s death. Alex had loved Charlie and always wondered if there could have been more between them, but now she’d never find out. Tears crept into the corners of her eyes as she thought about Charlie’s smile. She had had such a lighthearted way of taking on life and still kicking ass. And these Stynes had taken her life just so Sam and Dean couldn’t decifer that Book of the Damned. All of this just to keep Dean from turning into a full-on demon.

“That’s quite a story”, she croaked. “Why did no one call me about Charlie? She was my friend, too.”

“I know”, Sam whispered, “And I’m sorry. I just thought its better said in person.”

Alex nodded. She downed the rest of her whisky and waved at the bartender to bring her another. This night was going to need a lot of drinks. The bartender brought the new drink and the two hunters sat in silence, drinking to memory of their dear friend. 

“How does this all lead to the favor you want to ask me?” 

Sam shifted in his seat. “Well, we have most of the things for the spell, but we need an amulet to enhance it. This amulet has magic powers stored inside of it that we need to tap into. And I can’t take care of Dean and Rowena and everything else. I need you to get the amulet.”

The huntress waited. There seemed to be a ‘but’ coming. 

“But”, Sam sighed, “This amulet is one of a kind and it’s in the Styne’s possession.”

“You’re serious?”

“I’m afraid so”, Sam nodded, “It’s the only one there is and we need it. I can’t get it myself and I know its so much to ask, but, Alex.” He leaned forward onto the table, reaching for Alex’ hands. “I’m desperate. Dean is getting worse by the day. He’ll be a demon before we know it. Especially… Since Charlie…”

He held his head in his hands. “Alex, I screwed up so bad with Charlie. It’s my fault she’s dead.”

The huntress looked at Sam. She had never seen a Winchester so hopeless and it broke her heart. He was only trying to save his brother from a fate worse than death. She reached across the table and took one of Sam’s hands into her own. He looked up at her, tears gleaming in his eyes.

“It’s not your fault, Sam”, she said, “Charlie wanted to help. And you know how stubborn she was: not like you could have stopped her.”

Sam gave her a weak smile and nodded slightly.

“I’ll help you cure your brother”, Alex answered. “I understand your situation. We would sacrifice anything for family.”

“Thank you”, Sam breathed, visibly relieved. “Thank you, so much.”

Alex nodded and they sat together in silence for a bit before going over the plan how to get that amulet out of the claws from those damned Stynes.


End file.
